Férias de Verão 1
by Sheyla Snape
Summary: Mais uma aventura de Severo Snape e Lílian Evans em um verão fora de Hogwarts. Que surpresas essas férias reservam?


Titulo: **Férias de Verão 1**

One-shot

Autora: Sheyla Snape

Beta: FerPotter

Censura: Livre.

Gênero: Comédia/ Romance(?)

Spoillers: Nada relevante, afinal, todo mundo já leu os livros.

Resumo: Mais uma aventura de Severo Snape e Lílian Evans em um verão fora de Hogwarts. Que surpresas essas férias reservam?

Disclaimer: Todos já sabem, mas não custa repetir. HP E CIA NÃO ME PERTENCEM!!!

Por essas e outras é que NUNCA MAIS deixo os manuscritos das minhas idéias jogados por aí. Foi assim que perdi HP, Senhor dos Anéis e uma porção de outras coisas. Então, tudo aqui é da Tia JK, e eu só posso brincar um pouco com os personagens. Claro, sem fins lucrativos e só por diversão mesmo!

Agradecimentos: À FerPotter, que me ajudou muito dando idéias e me corrigindo sobre as atitudes do Sevinho. Valeu mesmo! E claro, a minha mana Gabi e todas as Snapetes! Em especial a Cris, que me aturou de madrugada até completar esta fic.

Esta fic foi escrita em resposta ao SnapeFest de 2009.

OoooOOoooO

**Férias de Verão 1**

**Episódio 01 – Plano perfeito.**

Quando se vive num lugar onde a maior parte do ano o clima não se apresenta convidativo o suficiente para se estar ao ar livre, pois a neblina, a chuva, e para não dizer o próprio frio cortante e impiedoso não colaboram para isso, a chegada de uma estação mais amena e, se os deuses do tempo permitem, carregada de uma boa e duradoura onda de calor é sempre muito bem-vinda. Sendo assim, algumas pessoas esperavam o verão com certo entusiasmo, mais particularmente as crianças que viviam aos arredores de Londres, que poderiam, finalmente, fugir de sua rotina estafante de aulas e deveres de casa para simplesmente correr e respirar os ares não tão puros dos arredores as zona industrial onde viviam.

A chegada do sol e de um pouco de calor parecia dar vida àquelas ruas sempre tão geladas e sem cor. Crianças de várias idades precipitavam de todas as direções, correndo e brincando alegremente, aproveitando cada minuto daquela liberdade ensolarada, sorrindo e gritando numa algazarra que as divertia mais do que a própria brincadeira que vivenciavam.

Porém, havia uma dentre todas essas crianças, que não conseguia se divertir tão facilmente. Na verdade, ele achava que pouquíssimas coisas realmente o divertiam, e certamente, aquele corre-corre todo não era uma delas.

Era difícil olhar para o pequeno Severo Snape e encontrar nele um menino comum. Poucas pessoas lhe dirigiam um segundo olhar quando passavam por ele, e na maioria das vezes, esse olhar variava tão rapidamente de significado que mal era possível identificar o que havia nele. Entretanto, quase sempre parava em um entendimento de que ele era... _estranho_. E era exatamente assim que Severo se sentia. Estranho. Estranho e deslocado.

Severo estava sentado num banco bem afastado do parque, longe de toda a agitação e gritaria. Sentado à sombra, ele observava as outras crianças brincarem. Não se sentia bem naquele lugar; era estranho ficar ali sem fazer nada, apenas olhando. Ele se sentia deslocado do mundo, certas vezes. Pensando em 'como seria mais fácil se ele fosse como os outros', mas ele não era. Jamais seria. E ele tinha plena certeza disso até ver o tom dourado do sol mudar para vermelho e o verde dos olhos dela refletirem toda aquela cor maravilhosa.

— Oi Sev, tudo bem? — Ela chegou correndo até ele, o rosto corado e a respiração levemente ofegante. — E ai, o que vai fazer hoje?

— Oi Lily! Eu... eu não sei. Ia só ficar aqui sentado e...

— Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você tá triste? — Ela se sentou ao lado dele no banco. O rosto, antes iluminado e sorridente, quase preocupado.

Severo nada respondeu, apenas desviando-se do olhar dela, e mudou de assunto.

— E a sua escola nova, como será?

— Ainda não sei... Mas é verão, Sev, não quero saber de escola!

— Como não quer?

— Ah não, Sev, não pode! Um dia lindo desse, e você ai, falando de escola? Vem comigo! — Ela o puxou pela mão.

— Pra onde?

— Se você não tem planos pro verão, eu tenho! E esse é perfeito pra começarmos.

— Não tô gostando, Lily...

— Ah, confia em mim, vai ser legal.

Severo não pôde se opor à energia dela. Aquela alegria de viver contagiava a tudo e a todos a volta de Lílian. Relutante, ele a seguiu.

OoooOOooO

Horas já se passaram desde que ele estivera sentado à sombra de uma árvore no parque. A idéia dela era simples – até brilhante, dentro de sua simplicidade. Porém, que tipo de plano é cem porcento perfeito e à prova de falhas? Graças a essa máxima, ali estavam eles, correndo feito loucos em plena tarde ensolarada.

Severo corria como nunca achou ser capaz. O coração acelerado martelava furiosamente dentro do seu peito, a respiração pesada puxava o ar para dentro dos pulmões em golfadas rápidas e doloridas. Cada inspiração queimava; o ar percorrendo seu caminho como se fossem brasas.

Mas ainda assim ele estava feliz... Sentia-se vivo!

Os passos rápidos ecoavam no calçamento de pedra da rua, bem como o estrondo dos gritos do homem há poucos metros atrás deles, berrando furiosamente palavrões e maldições que deixariam qualquer um arrepiado.

Por alguns metros, ele se preocupou com isso, mas o sentimento não durou muito. Bastou ouvir a risada alta e vibrante da garota ao seu lado para todo o temor sumir e, por um instante, todo o mundo se reduzir a um lugar onde só existia o som contagiante e alegre daquela gargalhada.

Sim, ele se sentia vivo e feliz. Era o garoto mais feliz da face da terra.

O sorriso, os cabelos cor de fogo voando para trás enquanto ela fazia o máximo para ganhar velocidade na corrida, o rosto rosado pelo esforço, e os olhos... fixos nele.

Uma rápida troca de olhares, e o sorriso dele se alargou, a preocupação momentânea se dissipando à simples visão do brilho nos olhos verdes. Eles dobraram mais uma esquina, e o homem pareceu finalmente ter ficado para trás, mas ainda correram o restante do quarteirão apenas por segurança antes de pararem, exaustos.

— Nunca... mais... faça... uma coisa... dessas... entendeu? — Severo tinha o rosto afogueado pelo esforço. As maçãs do rosto exibiam uma saudável coloração avermelhada que em nada lembrava a palidez sempre exibida pelo garoto de pouco mais de oito anos de idade. Ele tentava respirar, seus pulmões ardendo.

A menina em frente a ele se apoiava na parede com uma das mãos, a outra na barriga tentava inutilmente conter o riso solto, além da evidente falta de ar pela corrida.

— Você precisava ter visto a sua cara, Sev!... Quando... quando... o Sr. Thomas abriu a porta e descobriu quem tocava a campainha. Foram quantas vezes? Seis... sete? — Ela tentava conter os risos, mas não conseguia. — Eu... eu pensei que... que... você ia desmaiar de susto! — Ela se dobrou mais uma vez sobre o próprio corpo e recomeçou a gargalhar.

— Foram nove! — Ele sorriu enviesado. — Mas não fui eu quem quase virou cera de vela quando ele pegou aquele taco de cricket e correu atrás de nós, foi? — Severo exibia um sorriso cínico desta vez, ao vê-la parar de rir e olhá-lo envergonhada.

— Bem, eu... eu não esperava que ele...

— Tudo bem, Lílian... Nenhum plano é perfeito. Principalmente os seus — ele falou num tom jocoso, pouco típico dele, enquanto segurava o riso.

— Ora, seu... — Ela lhe deu uma pequena tapa no braço, também segurando o riso, porém, sem tanto sucesso. Até que ambos recomeçaram a gargalhar.

— Só me prometa uma coisa... Da próxima vez, você toca a campainha, enquanto eu corro, certo?

— Não, senhor... Você é mais rápido do que eu.

— Ainda bem! Aquela primeira tacada dele passou realmente perto. Você não acha que deveriam convocá-lo para a seleção nacional? Ele tem talento!

Lílian já estava sentada no chão, rindo alto e sem controle... Severo se juntou a ela. Demorou alguns minutos até que ambos conseguissem se controlar. Ainda rindo, Severo perguntou:

— O que mais você tem em mente para este verão?

— Aguarde, Sev, tenho ótimas surpresas para você, ótimas!

Ainda sorrindo, Lílian lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha e se levantou.

— Venha... Mamãe deve ter preparado aquele bolo que você adora.

Eles se levantaram e seguiram em direção a casa dos Evans, felizes por passarem mais um verão juntos.

Fim. (?)

* * *

NA: Espero que tenham gostado desta pequena fic. Minha intenção é fazer uma pequena série de fics mostrando algumas aventuras do Severo e da Lílian quando criança. Afinal... crianças são levadas e esses dois não devem ter sido diferentes.

Digam se gostaram, e claro, estou ansiosa por reviews e sugestões para as próximas aventuras. Já tenho mais duas em andamento, então... aguardem!

Beijos, Shey.


End file.
